This invention relates to a fishing lure having spinner elements and more particularly to a fishing lure having dual spinner elements of a particular design that rotate about the axis of the lure in opposite directions.
The prior art is replete with fishing lures that utilize spinner elements as an aid in attracting fish. Typically, one or more spinners are attached to the shaft of the lure in a manner such that each spinner rotates about the axis of the shaft as the lure is retrieved through the water. It is also known to provide two spinners on the shaft oriented so that the spinners rotate in opposite directions to each other.
While the use of spinning elements on a lure apparently is attractive to fish, the torque from the spinning element on the shaft of the lure has a tendency to twist the fishing line. A twisted fishing line is more likely to not rewind properly on the reel.